


This Box Lands Better With You

by 97lineseventeen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek as Kyungsoo's couple friend, Doctor Who AU, Jongin as the Doctor, Kyungsoo as a Psychology major, M/M, one little mention of minseok lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97lineseventeen/pseuds/97lineseventeen
Summary: The first time Kyungsoo met Jongin, he was ready to jump off a bridge.Okay, not literally.





	This Box Lands Better With You

The first time Kyungsoo met Jongin, he was ready to jump off a bridge. 

Okay, not literally. He was on the bridge, drinking his juice and looking out at the sea that was cold and dark and Kyungsoo is maybe tired and annoyed by his roommate who keeps on sending him out of the room to have sex with his giant boyfriend, but he’s not going to jump. It was only a minor thought that came to him, like a shooting star it was surely present and bright but gone in a second. He was definitely a little sad when finished with his juice, sighing and crushing up the little pouch it was in, ready to turn around and go over to the convenience store to throw it away and get a new one. 

Before he could turn around, though, a loud crash came from the side of the bridge causing Kyungsoo to jump. “What the fuck was that?” He muttered to himself, looking over the edge of the bridge trying to see if he could see anything. He did, unsurprisingly. It was something large that had lights coming from it, but he would be unable to describe from here. “The one night I don’t have my glasses.” He glances at it and quickly decides to go see if whoever in the crash was okay. 

Luckily, from what Kyungsoo could see, the thing that had crashed (logically a boat or small plane) was not in the water and only at the end of the bridge. He walks quickly just in case someone is heavily injured in the crash and gets to it in a matter of three minutes. Kyungsoo squinted to try and see what it was. He was able to process that it was blue and box-like and… Wait a second. Is it untouched? This boxed had just created a loud crash and it wasn’t even dented. Kyungsoo was in his thoughts over how weird this fucking blue box was when a man opens the door and is startled by Kyungsoo. 

“Oh, uh, hi!” The man says. He was wearing a suit, where he was fidgeting with his tie, and he was really tan. A really good tan. God, Kyungsoo loves a tan man. The man had brown hair, a little darker than Kyungsoo’s own, that was messy as if the man was the one who went through the crash and not the box he just came from. “How are you?” 

Kyungsoo mulled the question over. “How am I?” The tan man nods. “I’m… uh, just fine. What about you? You just crashed next to a fucking bridge.” “I’m fine,” The man says. “It’s nothing new.” Nothing new? Huh. “Uh, okay. I guess. The hell is this box, though?” The man gives him a look of surprise as if he expected Kyungsoo not to see the box. “You see it?” The man asked. Kyungsoo looked at him like he was crazy, “Um, yeah? Kind of hard not to… Why do you think I’m over here? I saw the crash.” Or more like heard it, but there’s not a big difference. “Besides, it’s not like I just saw you walk from thin air.” 

The man stares at him for a second, which makes Kyungsoo fidget, and then he opens his mouth. “Want to come inside?” The man asks. Kyungsoo looks at him incredulously. “Huh?” The man nods back to the door of his box. “Want to see what’s inside? Trust me, it gets bigger.” Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “Is that an innuendo?” The man’s eyes widen at Kyungsoo’s words, “No no no. No. Like, the inside of my Police Box. It gets bigger. Like it’s bigger on the inside. I don’t get bigger on the inside.” Kyungsoo stifled a laugh. “I mean, I’m already big.” Kyungsoo bets he is. “For some reason, I doubt this small box would be bigger on the inside,” Kyungsoo says. He looks at the time. “That’s why you should come in,” The man says. 

It’s 11:05, Baekhyun should be letting him back in soon. Therefore if Kyungsoo goes in and gets attacked and then Baekhyun calls but doesn’t get an answer, he will know something is up. Baekhyun is a worrying friend, especially when he knows the only place Kyungsoo is going to go while he is fucking their other friend is to the convenience store and the bridge near there. Kyungsoo decides. 

“Sure,” He says. The man smiles. “But first tell me your name.” “My name? Okay… Uh, call me, the Doctor.” Kyungsoo scrunched his nose, “No. I’m not going to call you that. Give me your real name or a different name.” The man chuckled, “Call me… Jongin, yeah, Jongin! Or Kai.” “Okay, Jongin,” Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo saying the name. “Show me the inside.” Jongin turned around and opened the blue door where Kyungsoo was now noticing why Jongin had called it a Police Box. It was literally a Police Box, which Kyungsoo was confused by. This was Seoul, the fuck is another Korean dude doing with something that came from the United Kingdom? 

When Kyungsoo walked behind Jongin into the Police Box, he was surprised to see that Jongin was right. It was bigger on the inside. Jongin skipped over to something in the middle of the whole thing, a blue light going through tubes, and he turns around to look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo knows his eyes were wide. He looks a Jongin. “What the fuck,” he says. He looks at the small stairs and everything that was in front of him. “What the fuck…” Jongin chuckles. 

Kyungsoo strolled around, looking at everything. This couldn’t be real. This was illogical. Kyungsoo is all about logic and nothing, absolutely nothing about this box was logical! He must be drugged. Someone must have slipped an LSD or something into his juice. He’s totally tripping, and it definitely makes sense why Jongin looks the way he does. He’s, like, Kyungsoo’s wet dream. 

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin again. “You’re not real,” he says. Jongin laughs, “I knew you would say that.” “Because you’re not real, and you know everything I’m going to say because you’re my minds depiction of a man.” Jongin laughs, “No, I know because everyone reacts the same way to it… I’m your minds depiction of a man?” “You’re t-” Kyungsoo was cut off by his phone ringing from his pocket. He was expecting the call. He pulled the phone out, telling Jongin to give him a second to which Jongin nodded and turned back to his middle contraption thing. 

“Hello,” Kyungsoo answers Baekhyun. “Hi, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sing songs. He wants something, Kyungsoo knows. “Are you at the bridge?” “Yeah,” Kyungsoo answers, still suspicious. “Do you think maybe you could maybe stay with Minseok tonight?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo hears Chanyeol say hi to him in the background. Kyungsoo was right to be suspicious. “Please~ It’s Chanyeol and I’s anniversary, you know? And his roommate hates us. But you love us, right?” Kyungsoo scoffs. “I love you sometimes… Fine. I’ll call him and ask him, but I’m coming home tomorrow, okay? I have my essay for Psych due soon.” “Bye soon, you mean in three weeks,” Chanyeol says in the background. “Shut the fuck up, Yeol,” Kyungsoo says. He sees Jongin looking at him. “I’m going to go, I’ll see you tomorrow, Baek.” “Okay, be safe! If you’re not back by 2 pm tomorrow, I’m calling the police! I love you!” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Love you too. See you tomorrow.” Kyungsoo puts his phone away and turns to Jongin. 

Jongin raises an eyebrow, “A girlfriend?” Kyungsoo laughs, “Yeah right. I said you depict my perfect, you think I’d have a girlfriend?” Jongin purses his lips, “A boyfriend?” “Not him,” Kyungsoo answers, walking over to where Jongin was. “I don’t have one. That was my best friend, Baekhyun. He wants his boyfriend to stay over for the night so I’m kicked out tonight.” 

Jongin smiles, “If that’s so, do you want to go on an adventure?” He asks excitedly. Kyungsoo gave him a look, “An adventure?” “Yeah, let’s travel,” Jongin says. “I can have you back before morning. Or have you back to now, if you’d like.” Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “What?” 

Jongin lifts his hand to around him. “This machine, it’s a time traveling machine,” Kyungsoo processes his words, then laughs. “What?” He says. “You’re on drugs.” “Am I?” Jongin says. Kyungsoo nods. “You’re the one in a Police Box with a man you just saw crash into the side of a bridge.” “Okay… Maybe I’M on drugs.” 

Jongin chuckles at Kyungsoo, “I can show you that I’m not crazy. But I’m not going anywhere without your permission.” 

“Show me, Jongin,” Kyungsoo says. “I give you my consent.” 

With that, Jongin immediately starts messing with levers and buttons on the console that was stood in front of Kyungsoo and him. “Where do you want to go?” Jongin asks. “What day and year?” Kyungsoo thinks. “Seoul, January 13, 1993,” Jongin looks at him. “Is that your birthday?” He asks. Kyungsoo shakes his head. Jongin puts the date and place in, and once the thing starts up and making noises Kyungsoo says, “It’s the day after my birthday.” Jongin groans. 

That night, Kyungsoo and Jongin went to the day after his birthday, Kyungsoo seeing his mother and father happy for one time, before some alien monsters Jongin called Ood tried to take over. Which, Jongin did not tell him that monsters were in the time-traveling deal, but Kyungsoo couldn’t find himself angry over it because it was fun and Jongin grabbed his hand every time they had to run. 

Kyungsoo had Jongin drop him off after they had that little adventure, not because he was scared of time traveling monsters, but because he was scared his apartment would fall apart without him there. Jongin told him they could come back to any time, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t have it. He didn’t want the time to move away from him, no matter how fun and cute Jongin is.  
Kyungsoo is dropped off to the time they met, knowing that if Minseok told Baekhyun that Kyungsoo never stayed the night with him, Baekhyun would definitely freak out and demand answers. And Kyungsoo is definitely not telling him he went traveling with some guy he had just met. 

So, he was dropped off. And he went to Minseok’s house uninvited, definitely regretted it when he walks in on the guy jacking off, and he goes through the next weeks only sometimes thinking of the man he had met. 

The second time Kyungsoo met Jongin, it was four weeks after the first. 

Kyungsoo was home, finishing up his Psychology essay about Schrödinger's cat, and Baekhyun was on the phone, facetiming Chanyeol who was in Busan at the moment for a family vacation. 

Baekhyun was giggling like a lovesick kid over Chanyeol tripping over something when Kyungsoo heard it. The sound of Jongin’s machine was whirling in the distance, it was a familiar sound. Kyungsoo knows for sure it was Jongin. It couldn’t be anything else. Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun to see if he heard it, but Baekhyun wasn’t paying any attention, telling Chanyeol how dumb he is but how much he loves him. Gross. 

Kyungsoo got up quickly. He wanted to see Jongin, maybe. The four weeks he hadn’t seen him, the man had filled his thoughts. Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun he’s going to the convenience store, and Baekhyun nods at him as he leaves. 

He curses himself when he reaches the outside, realizing he forgot his coat and that it was freezing, but he didn’t want to waste time just in case Jongin leaves. He tries to listen for the box, but the noise was gone. Did Kyungsoo imagine it? 

He walks down the road, looking around, and is very thankful that he had already had his glasses on, otherwise he would have a hard time looking around. He didn’t see the box and decided to head towards where he first met Jongin. Walking a little further, he sees blue from behind the bushes. He gets excited and then hears rustling.

“Fuck,” He hears Jongin’s voice. “Why do you never land somewhere simple for me?” Kyungsoo chuckles to himself. Jongin is talking to the box! He’s crazy. Kyungsoo stands there looking in the direction of the blue, and smiles when Jongin finally comes out from the bushes. Jongin immediately notices him, “Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo smiles at him, “What are you doing here?” He asks. 

Jongin shrugs. “The TARDIS just landed here. Maybe it wanted me to see something…” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, and Jongin looks at him through his eyelashes. “Or maybe someone.” Kyungsoo smirked at him, “Can you choose where we go this time?”  
Jongin smiles in return, turning back to his box and going inside, Kyungsoo following behind. 

This time they went to New York City in 1930, to which Kyungsoo told Jongin that he’s not going to understand a word. Jongin proved him wrong when they got there, them somehow understanding everything. Kyungsoo would think harder about it, especially the logic of it, but it’s not logical for a police box to send him to the 1930’s, so he doesn’t think much about it. 

Kyungsoo meets ugly aliens that night, a hybrid of something that Jongin called Daleks, and was attacked by them but somehow when they go into the box and Jongin asked Kyungsoo to stay another night, Kyungsoo doesn’t turn it down this time. He doesn’t turn it down the next day when Jongin asks him to stay again. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why or how the day he was planning on having adventure turns into one month as he had counted. Maybe it’s because this is so different from his tired and boring life of Psychology and University and making money by serving people coffee as a barista at a coffee shop. Or maybe it’s because Jongin looked at him with puppy eyes when he asked for Kyungsoo to stay. 

Kyungsoo draws the line at traveling one month after when Jongin asked for him to be his companion for a little while longer. Kyungsoo thought about it. He really did, but he was already missing Baekhyun. He knows he could come back to the time before, but it was just too much and too abrupt to leave him. 

Kyungsoo has Jongin drop him off, Jongin frowning when Kyungsoo turned it down but of course does what Kyungsoo says. Kyungsoo tries not to think about it. 

They land, Kyungsoo leaves. Jongin waves goodbye to him sadly from the doorway, telling him he’ll see him again someday. Kyungsoo nods, “Don’t take four weeks this time…” 

Kyungsoo walks back into the apartment, Baekhyun looking up from his bed, still on the phone with Chanyeol. “You’re back quickly,” Baekhyun said. “Oh, I see. You forgot your jacket.” Chanyeol yells from the phone that Kyungsoo needs to get a better memory and Kyungsoo just shakes his head and drops to his bed. “I decided I didn’t want to go,” Kyungsoo looks at his essay that was still there. Baekhyun said he was back quickly. It’s weird how wrong Baekhyun was. 

Kyungsoo almost told Baekhyun that he had missed him that night, when they were both settled under their own covers, talking about the world as they usually did. Kyungsoo almost slips in the subject of time travel, but that’s out of character for him. One day he’ll tell Baekhyun about Jongin. Just not that night. 

The third time Kyungsoo met Jongin, it was two months later.  
Kyungsoo almost gave up hope that Jongin would come back, especially when he didn’t show up after the fourth week. Kyungsoo had just gotten from a date with one of his classmates, Ryeowook, a guy who had an obvious crush on him that Baekhyun set him on a date with, and they had a good time. Kyungsoo walked Ryeowook, accepting the kiss Ryeowook gave him and almost accepting when Ryeowook asked if he wanted to come inside. He would have accepted if he didn’t hear the sounds of the blue box. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head to Ryeowook, “Maybe after the second date,” He says, giving the guy another kiss, before telling the blushing guy goodnight. He walks in the direction he heard the blue boxes noises from, hearing Ryeowook call out to him, “Does that mean you’ll go on another date with me?” Kyungsoo chuckles, and gives him a thumbs up, “Call me!” He hears Ryeowook cheer from the doorstep and laughs to himself before he finds the blue box. 

This time the box wasn’t crashed or behind the bushes, but in the middle of the sidewalk, in front of the convenience store that Kyungsoo frequented. Jongin comes out, smiling. He sees Kyungsoo, “Look! It landed perfectly this time! This is a legendary moment.” Kyungsoo laughs and rolls his eyes at him, “It lands perfectly when I’m with you,” Jongin nods. “You’re right,” He says and looks like he is thinking. “You should stay with me this time.” Kyungsoo gives him a sad smile, “You know that I can’t do that.” Jongin’s smile fades, “Yeah. I know.” Jongin turns around and Kyungsoo is ready to follow him but is startled by him just shutting the door. 

Kyungsoo looked at him, surprised. “We’re staying here this time,” Jongin says. “Show me your apartment.” “What?” Kyungsoo says. “Are you crazy? Baekhyun will grill me about you, what do I say?” Jongin shrugs, “We’ll figure it out in the moment. We’re good at that, aren’t we?” Kyungsoo sighs. “Lead the way, Psychology babe,” Kyungsoo slaps him, making Jongin laughed, but starts walking anyways. The things Kyungsoo does for this guy. 

Kyungsoo speaks while they walk, “For a time traveler, you’re bad with time.” Jongin lets out a laugh, hitting his shoulder against Kyungsoo’s, “Huh?” He immediately grabs Kyungsoo when he loses his balance, making sure Kyungsoo doesn’t fall. Kyungsoo ignores the warmth that comes from Jongin. “It’s been two months since you dropped me off.” They reach the complex where Kyungsoo lives, and Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s hand so he doesn’t pass it up. Jongin smiles but looks confused when Kyungsoo lets go of his hand. “It has been?” He says. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” Kyungsoo shrugs, “No. I did kind of… uh. Miss you, though.” 

They get to Kyungsoo’s door, and Kyungsoo takes out his key. Jongin was close behind him, “It was only a few days for me, but I missed you too,” Kyungsoo opened his door, “I wish you would stay with me…” Kyungsoo hears him mutter, but ignores it, going inside. Jongin goes behind him.

Kyungsoo was hoping he was lucky enough for Baekhyun to somehow decide he’s staying the night at Chanyeol’s apartment, but instead, he is met with both Baekhyun and Chanyeol on the couch, cuddling and watching a TV show. Kyungsoo sighs. Of course, he isn’t that lucky. “You’re back!” Baekhyun jumps up. “How was the date? Did you guys kiss? Did you guys fuck?” Chanyeol made a noise from the couch, probably already noticing Jongin which Baekhyun failed to do. “Baby, be a little less vulgar in front of the guest,” Chanyeol says, standing up. “Guest?” Baekhyun says, his voice trailing off when he notices Kyungsoo. Chanyeol joined standing next to his boyfriend. 

Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck. “I send you on a date with someone and you come home with someone else!” Baekhyun says. “I can’t tell if I should worry or be proud of you.” Chanyeol glares at him, “Why would you be proud?” Baekhyun chuckles, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, “Kidding, honey!” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, who was biting his lip. 

“Do you want us to leave?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No, no! The date went great. I told Ryeowook I would go on another one and uh… yeah, we did kiss.” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin who was now glaring at the floor. “This is just an old friend from my childhood, Kim Jongin. He’s making a surprise visit.” Jongin looks up, putting a smile on his face when waving at Baekhyun and Chanyeol, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you guys!” He says cheerfully as if he was just glaring at the ground as if it had killed his mother. If he had one, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how time lords work. 

Baekhyun smiles at Jongin. Baekhyun naturally loves cheerful people, Kyungsoo knows he’ll love Jongin. 

Jongin stays the night there, as does Chanyeol. They stayed up a long time drinking together, talking about things and Jongin doesn’t tell any lies but Baekhyun and Chanyeol, of course, don’t take him saying that he time travels for a living seriously. Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t love having Jongin so close, pretends he doesn’t love the feeling of the man’s hands placed tightly and so naturally on his thigh. Pretends he doesn’t love it when Jongin looks at him with admiration in his eyes, pretends that he doesn’t love how well Jongin was getting on with his best friends. He knows that Jongin will be gone again soon, going around to different times, going to different places, and Baekhyun will later ask if Jongin will come back again soon. Kyungsoo will say Jongin’s a busy man, he won’t know what time he’ll be back. And that’s the truth. Once Jongin leaves after this drunken night, Kyungsoo won’t know when he will be back. He could be days, weeks, months, and god, he hopes it won’t turn into years. 

Jongin sleeps on the couch that night and Kyungsoo stayed with him after Baekhyun and Chanyeol left the room to sleep in Baekhyun’s bed. “I’m going to sleep soon,” Kyungsoo tells him. “Do you want any clothes?” Jongin shakes his head, “I don’t think I can fit your clothes,” He chuckles. Kyungsoo knows that is true. Jongin at least wasn’t in his suit this time, just some jeans and a black t-shirt that Kyungsoo pretends not to notice hugs his arms so well. “I’ll get you some blankets,” Kyungsoo gets up, grabs some blankets from his room, sure not to wake Baekhyun and Chanyeol who are asleep already in each other’s embrace. 

When he gets back to Jongin, he is laid down, staring at the TV, though it wasn’t on.  
Kyungsoo gives him the blanket and he covers up immediately, and Kyungsoo sits down in front of him on the floor, wanting to be in Jongin’s presence as long as he can. Jongin stares at Kyungsoo now instead of the TV, and Kyungsoo stares back. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin says in a quiet voice. Kyungsoo hums. “Are you dating the boy you kissed?” Kyungsoo knows he probably looked surprised because he was. Kyungsoo shakes his head because technically they’re not yet. So Kyungsoo says that. “But you will?” Jongin says in a whisper, as if he spoke any louder he would wake Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bites his lip, “If things go well our next day.” Jongin frowned but looked down at Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo noticed. “Can I…” Jongin says, still in a whisper. Kyungsoo holds his breath. “Can I kiss you?” Kyungsoo and Ryeowook aren’t dating yet, Kyungsoo clarifies in his mind. And Jongin will be gone. Kyungsoo nods, finally breathing, “Please…” 

Jongin leans over and kisses him, and Kyungsoo responds immediately, letting him kiss quickly. When Jongin leans back, Kyungsoo asks why. Jongin chuckles, “I was uncomfortable. It was hurting my neck.” “Oh,” Kyungsoo says. Jongin sits up, patting the spot next to him where the blanket had fallen to. 

But when Kyungsoo stands up, Jongin brings him to his lap instead, immediately connecting their lips in a hurry, and Kyungsoo makes a noise that Jongin smiles at. He’s breathless when Jongin pulls away about two minutes later, giggling when he hears how heavy Jongin’s breath is too. Jongin smiles at him, fondness in his eyes. He picks Kyungsoo off his lap and puts him next to him on the couch. Kyungsoo gave him a disappointed look, until Jongin went in for another kiss, this time pushing Kyungsoo against the couch. Kyungsoo realizes what he is trying to do, and situates himself lying down on the couch, letting Jongin straddle him as they continued kissing. They continued that way a little while longer, every once in a while Kyungsoo letting a noise escape, a small whimper that Jongin would smile or chuckle at, one that encourages Jongin to kiss him harder, his hips grinding again Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo gasps at that, his hand going underneath Jongin’s shirt and Jongin shudders, pulling back and resting his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Fuck,” Jongin says. Kyungsoo nods as if he agrees, breath still heavy. “We should stop.” Jongin whispers. Kyungsoo hates that he’s right, hates that Baekhyun or Chanyeol could come out at any time, and sure Kyungsoo as walked in on them fucking a few times doesn’t mean he wants them to walk in on him. Besides, Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo’s date went well. He doesn’t want Baekhyun asking any other questions when Jongin is gone. 

Kyungsoo sleeps on the couch with Jongin, and in the morning Jongin is gone, the only thing left of him is the blanket they both slept under and the cup that was half empty of soju. Kyungsoo drank the rest of the soju in one go, ignoring the taste both it and Jongin had left in his mouth. 

So Kyungsoo goes on with life, Baekhyun asks him about Jongin, Kyungsoo starts to date Ryeowook, and he finishes his semester only to start a new one. 

The fourth time Kyungsoo met Jongin, Jongin didn’t know who he was yet. 

Kyungsoo actually didn’t hear the machine, and it was quicker to see Jongin’s face than the last time, only a month later. Kyungsoo was walking hand in hand with Ryeowook, both of them walking to dinner together, and Jongin came up to them. Kyungsoo looked at him in the surprise, but the look in Jongin’s eyes wasn’t like the other times. He didn’t look fond, he looked like a stranger. 

“Have you seen a girl, brown hair, brown eyes?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow at the question, Ryeowook laughed. “There’s a lot of girls here brown hair and brown eyes, man.” Jongin looked at Ryeowook, “You’re gonna have to be more specific.” “Uhhhh, she’s short, uh, loud, uhh,” Jongin looked behind Kyungsoo, “She’s right there!” A girl came up to Jongin, holding Jongin’s screwdriver, that he had shown Kyungsoo before. “Doctor,” She says. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “There’s little marshmallow monsters!” Ryeowook looked confused like he was convinced that Jongin and the girl were crazy. Kyungsoo realized that Jongin wasn’t Jongin yet, but this was before Jongin met him, still went by the name of The Doctor. That must have meant this girl was Yeri, a young girl who Jongin said loved adventure but left him when she fell in love with a girl, right before Kyungsoo had met him. 

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo before he and Yeri left, thanking him even though Kyungsoo did nothing. Kyungsoo smiled at him, hoping Jongin will come soon now that he’s met The Doctor again. 

The fifth and last time Kyungsoo met Jongin, he was at the bridge again. 

It was a year later, Kyungsoo was moving soon and Baekhyun had already moved out with Chanyeol to America. Kyungsoo had told Baekhyun all about Jongin one day, the day after Ryeowook had broken up with him for being too distant in his thoughts and Kyungsoo knew Jongin was the underlying reason why. Kyungsoo told Baekhyun the adventures they had for a month, the time he had left when he said he was going to the convenience store. He told him about the aliens they had met, and how Jongin wanted him to stay with him, or go with him in this case, but Kyungsoo refused because he would miss Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun believes everything Kyungsoo tells him. After all, Kyungsoo is a logical person, he wouldn’t make this shit up without it being real. Unless he was drugged, which Kyungsoo reassures he’s not. Baekhyun makes Kyungsoo promise the next time Jongin comes, Kyungsoo stays with him. And Kyungsoo doesn’t say no. 

So Kyungsoo waited for Jongin, moved Baekhyun out when he got a job in New York, drove him to the airport with Chanyeol who cried with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo as if he wasn’t going to move out to New York to Baekhyun a week after he settles his apartment contract. He got back home, cried a little bit, waited for Jongin. Went to school, got home, cried a little bit, waited for Jongin. Finished school, got home, waited for Jongin, cried a little bit. Got a job, got home, waited for Jongin. Went to work, got home, had his daily facetime with Baekhyun, went to sleep. He stopped waiting for Jongin after nine months of him not showing up. 

Now Kyungsoo is at the bridge, looking down at the water like the day he was when he met Jongin, wondering if Jongin forgot him, when he heard the all too familiar sound of the box and immediately looked around. The box was right next to him, greeted him with the familiar blue and familiar noise and the familiar man walked out. 

“Ah, perfect placement,” He said. As if Kyungsoo hadn’t waited a year to see his stupid face. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, “Your hair is darker.” Kyungsoo wasted no time, pushing Jongin back into his box and attacking his lips with a hard kiss. Jongin kisses back, shutting the door off his box, making them disappear from the rest of the world. Kyungsoo liked the thought of it. It was just the two of them now, nobody to interrupt and nobody to judge. Jongin pulls back, breath heavy. 

“How long have I been?” He asked. Kyungsoo glared at him stalking over to the steps and sitting there, “Too fucking long. It’s been a year! A whole year! I waited so long for you, you know why?” Jongin looked at him and shook his head. “Because I love you, and I realized it, and Ryeowook realized it, and so did Baekhyun. So I waited to tell you that and waited to be with you. And stay with you but instead, you didn't come so now I hate you.” Jongin chuckles at him, moving towards him, “Now you hate me?” “Yeah, and guess what!” Jongin sits next to Kyungsoo on the stairs, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, Kyungsoo naturally falling into the embrace. “What?” “I did see you,” Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s hand and held it in his own. Jongin raised an eyebrow, “You did?” Kyungsoo nods, “With Yeri. She called you the Doctor and you wouldn’t recognize me.” 

Kyungsoo turns his head to Jongin, “I definitely prefer you as Jongin.” Jongin nodded and kissed Kyungsoo’s lips, “Yeah,” Jongin says. “I do too.” Kyungsoo smiled. “I want to travel with you.” Jongin looked ecstatic, “Please stay with me. This box lands better with you.” Kyungsoo chuckled, “Is that the only reason why?” Jongin nodded and acted like he remembered something, “Oh wait,” He kissed Kyungsoo’s lips again, his hands cupping Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “And because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this actually turned out well, lmaoooo


End file.
